Los Sueños de una Princesa
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Hinata consigue vivir una hermosa vida con naruto, logra sus sueños y todo es perfecto, esto quiere decir que llego el felices para siempre? Oneshort para el evento de la paginas Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina Y no vivieron felices para siempre Aviso los personajes Son de Kishimoto sensei :)


**Los personajesutilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historiaparticipa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; Y no vivieron felicespara siempre.**

Por fin la guerra a acabado muchas vidas han caído, naruto héroe de konoha nueva vez….

Han pasado varios días desde que los hechos profundos de konoha han calmado, familias enteras de luto, amigos, hermanos, esposos, han muerto, en toda la aldea se respira un profundo dolor

En la mansión hyuga se celebraba una de las tantas reuniones para poder organizar nuevamente el clan, muchos miembros habían muertos y uno de ellos el llamado genio neji hyuga

Hinata, la princesa del clan era participe de este evento pues a los ojos del clan se había ganado su puesto en aquella reunión por su papel en la 4ta guerra, estaba a mano derecha de su padre, lugar que una vez ocupo el llamado genio hyuga

Los meses pasaron, la aldea con el tiempo fue teniendo mejores aires, las risas y buenas caras se volvían a ver en las calles, en la mansión hyuga las cosas no eran diferentes, hinata empezaba a tener un papel más importante en su clan, hay quienes rumoreaban que su participación en la reunión del clan con kakashi por el nombramiento como el hokage , estaba asegurada, hinata ya no era la misma, estaba más centrada en los asuntos del clan y no pensaba en nada mas, eso hasta que llegaba la noche.

Durante las noches hinata tomaba un acostumbrado baño, no podía negar que las responsabilidades del clan no eran una tarea fácil de llevar, varias reuniones, presentaciones, misas de duelo, todo estaba a su cargo pues su padre entendía que debía acostumbrarse a lo que vendría

Pero antes de acostarse, justo después de ponerse su cómoda ropa para dormir , hinata se acercaba a su ventana, miraba al cielo y pensaba en el, aun pensaba en el, cada noche, hasta que sus ojos cansados no pudieran mas ella se mantenía de pie pensando en ese chico ojos azules que salvo a konoha, ese chico ojos azules que sin decir respuesta la hizo sentir rechazada , ese chico que ella aun amaba.

Los días continuaron pasando y hinata ascendía mas y mas en el clan, sus acciones eran admiradas por el mismo hiashi hyuga y eso la tenia feliz y ocupada, pero esa misma tarde hinata no tenía nada que hacer por lo que decidió ir a visitar a Sakura, después de la guerra ambas kunoichis se habían hecho buenas amigas y mas que Sakura ayuda a hinata con sus jutsus médicos, hinata pensaba que aprendiendo de ello, podría salvar vidas así como sakura salvo la de naruto.

Cuando hinata llego al punto de reunión con Sakura, su corazón se detuvo por breves minutos – hacia el ahí? – naruto uzumaki estaba justo en el lugar de la reunión, - pero porque?- cuando naruto noto la presencia de hinata la saludo con un enorme entusiasmo y se acerco a ella

- Como estas hinata?, que bueno que llegas

- Etto, -naruto kun que haces aquí? – dijo nuestra princesa con el rostro en un tono color manzana

- Jejeje – dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca –sakura me pidió que viniera, quería que te dijera que no podía venir , recibió una carta de sasuke y por alguna razón partió de konoha y dijo que regresaría en 2 días, que por favor la perdonaras

- No no pasa nada naruto kun , lamento que tengas que venir a darme el mensaje – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- no te quitare más tiempo y me retirare – se despedía mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

- Naruto quedo embobado y antes de que hinata partiera la tomo del brazo y le dijo – hinata espera, hay algo más que debo decirte- naruto estaba nervioso, era extraño ver al ojiazul de esa manera, no cuando estaba con hinata- veras Sakura iría a darte el mensaje ella misma y….

Pov Naruto

Vamos Sakura yo le daré el mensaje, además si te veras con sasuke no es mejor que se vean hoy?, sabes que es impasiente- dijo naruto mientras Sakura preparaba su equipo medico

- Que pretendes naruto?, puedo irme en unas horas solo le llevare a sasuke equipo médico y unas cosas que me pidió, nada mas

- Si, pero el viaje es de medio día, si partes hoy lo veras antes

- Tu porque insistes?, espera acaso quieres ver a hinata? Eso es?

- Etto, no exactamente pero algo parecido, mira Sakura hinata no la he visto desde el entierro de neji y cada vez que voy a su casa dicen que está ocupada en cosas del clan y de verdad necesito decirle algo, esta sería mi única oportunidad

- Bien está bien ve, y dile que lamento mucho no poder ayudarla hoy pero en dos días estaré de regreso

- Gracias Sakura

- Fin Pov

- Naruto kun, que pasa?- dijo hinata sintiéndose nerviosa por el contacto de los suaves dedos del chico kyubi

- Naruto se detuvo justo frente a las lunas de hinata y tras un hondo respiro dice- Hinata te gustaría salir conmigo? – hinata no lo podía creer estaba en shock, sin dudar se desmayaría estaba, asustada, acaso esto es un genjutsu, alguien estaba jugándole una broma?, por kami que moriría allí mismo, debería activar su byakugan para saber quien la hacía tal broma, y justo en el momento en que empezaba a perder el equilibrio, los brazos de naruto detuvieron la caída y cuestiono – esto es un si? Hina chan – detrás de esto una cadena de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y un tímido –si- salió de sus labios

El momento fue sellado con un tierno beso de los adolecentes, el primer beso de amor para ambos

Los meses continuaron pasando, el noviazgo de naruto y hinata lucia de lo mejor, envidiado por muchas que sentía atracción por en héroe de konoha, aunque quien no lo tendría?, el chico era una celebridad en la aldea y muy guapo

Unos días antes del nombramiento de hinata como nueva líder del clan hyuga, naruto fue convocado por kakashi para una misión clase A, este tipo de misiones no eran comunes y mas desde que las aldeas estaban paz

- Vamos kakashi, no puedes enviar a alguien mas? En unos días será el nombramiento de hinata y quiero estar allí – dijo el ojiazul mientras hacia un puchero

- Lo siento naruto, pero en esta misión tu presencia fue exigida por los involucrados – dijo nuestro hokague mientras sostenía un libro icha icha en sus manos

- Mi presencia? Porque?, de que trata esta misión? – dijo el ojiazul prestando atención al hokage

- Trasladaras a un miembro de un importante clan de konoha al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la reunión de su gremio – dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa

- Importante clan de konoha ¿ acaso se trata de ..

- Si, naruto kun – dijo una dulce voz a espaldas del rubio – me llevaras a mi

- Oh! Por dios, naruto no podía estar más feliz, llevaría a las mujer más hermosa de konoha al lugar de su ritual, el estaría a cargo de la seguridad de la mujer que ama, a su hinata

Naruto tomo a hinata de su cintura levantándola en los aires, no le importo las miradas asesinas del padre de hinata, solo le importaba que ella estaría bajo su cuidado

Ya en las entradas de konoha, estaban listos para partir, tanto hinata como el vestían sus trajes habituales de ninja, pues las pertenencias de esta seria llevadas en la caravana que partió unas horas antes con un señuelo, solo en caso de ser atacados

Ambos ninjas partieron, naruto estaba serio, si cuidaría de hinata debía hacerlo bien, no podía distraerse, el mínimo descuido podría costarle la vida de su amada

En un punto lejos aún de su destino se encontraron para su desgracia un grupo de aparentes ladrones, los cuales acababan por lo que se podía apreciar de haber cometido una fechoría, naruto miro seriamente la escena , los tipos aun no notaban su presencia y había tomado la decisión de retirarse del lugar sin ser notados, hinata activando su técnica ocular, pudo notar que en una de las carretas habían rehenes, mercaderes que habían sido atacados por esos malvado, ambos se miraron a los ojos, era verdad quería llevar a hinata a salvo con su clan, pero tampoco podía abandonar a quien lo necesitara, activando su técnica jutso de clones y hinata con su dojutsu ya actico iniciaron el ataque

Los ladrones no eran simples ladrones eran ninja, de una aldea que no pudieron identificar lo que alargo un poco la pelea, pero no quería decir que la complicara, naruto salió ileso, y hinata por un pequeño descuido pensó que ya no había más de ellos consientes y recibió un rasguños menor en el brazo, con una pequeña aguja que había sido lanzada a su corazón por unos de los que ya estaban en el piso, naruto lo golpeo tan fuerte que no despertaría en algunos días.

Liberando a los rehenes, y enviando un ave informando la ubicación de los ninjas que tenían amarrados, ambos ninjas continuaron su camino.

Luego de unas horas y a pocos kilómetros del destino, hinata empezó a sentirse extraña, su vista se empezaba a nublar, a lo que culpo el cansancio del viaje, naruto noto que estaba más lenta por lo que la cuestiono del asunto

- estas bien hina-chan

- sí, descuida solo un poco cansada – contesto la peliazul con su acostumbrada sonrisa

- bien, pero si quieres descansar podemos detenernos – dijo el rubio preocupado

- no, además estamos bastante cerca ya descansare en el campamento

- bien, continuemos

Ya en el campamento, los síntomas de hinata no mejoraban, se había separado de naruto al llegar al lugar, estaba siendo preparada para el evento, todo marchaba bien, pues para la mayoría el ritual sería llevado a cabo en 6 días y eso solo era una distracción para evitar ser atacados

Ya a solas y en su carpa, hinata reviso su herida, pensó que era extraño que una herida tan leve doliera tanto, y por los síntomas que sentía no le daba buena espina, cuando reviso el brazo no podía creer lo que veía, la herida tenía un color rojo vino, y su brazo estaba obteniendo el color por completo, no sabía que pasaba pero tenía sospechas, era veneno, Sakura le había hablado de este tipo de veneno en una de sus reuniones medicas, y hasta donde sabia el antídoto podía conseguirse cerca de allí para su suerte, pero que haría?, si posponía todo pondría el clan en riesgo y eso no podía ser, debía esperar a después del ritual para preocuparse por ella, no tenía otra opción, debía esperar

En aquel momento hanabi, entro al lugar para hablar con su hermana, hinata con un rápido movimiento cubrió su brazo con su abrigo, pero para pesar hanabi es muy astuta y pudo notar que algo pasaba

- Que pasa neesan? – dijo hanabi mirando su brazo

- Nada, solo me golpee un poco, pero pronto estaré mejor

- Hay neesan eres mala mintiendo, sabias?- al hanabi decir esas palabras hinata no pudo evitar empezar a vomitar, tenía un rato evitando vomitar pero ya le fue inevitable, hinata vomitaba su sangre por lo que hanabi se disponía a salir corriendo en busca de ayuda

- Hanabi, no – dijo hinata bruscamente – espera ,nadie debe saber de esto

- Pero neesan porque?, estas mal debes recibir ayuda

- Escucha bien hanabi – hinata estaba de medio lado arrodillada en el suelo mientras miraba a hanabi a los ojos – cerca de aquí hay una planta llamada fugu, es una flor blanca *tose* en el centro hay una semilla que debes traer, si la tomo podre recuperarme

- Recupérate de que hina , que te pasa? – dijo la menor asustada

- He sido envenenada, si hubieran acertado a mi corazón hubiera muerto de inmediato, por lo que indica que aun tengo una oportunidad de vivir, si alertamos el clan, todo sería un caos y al estar todos aquí aun demoraría el ritual y podría poner el clan en peligro, según nuestra ubicación, escúchame hanabi chan*tose*, solo en ti confiare, me mantendré bien créeme y cuando traigas la medicina la tomare y todo estará bien, ahora ve hanabi ve confió en ti – hinata miro a hanabi como solo una hermana amorosa lo haría, eso causo que lagrimas salieran de los ojos de la menor

- Debes cumplir tu promesa hinata , debes estar bien

- Lo prometo – le dio un beso en la frente y hanabi salió del lugar hacia su nuevo destino

Hanabi salió corriendo, corría como nadie y por su dolor y desesperación no noto que alguien la seguía, cuando noto la presencia de alguien más se detuvo y atenta dijo

- Sal de ahí, porque me sigues? – dijo hanabi con fuerza, no tenía tiempo que perder y se sentía que saldría de quien le siguiese lo más pronto posible

- Tranquila hanabi chan, soy yo naruto – salió el rubio de su escondite

- Naruto! – hanabi no aguanto el llanto y salto sobre naruto sin parar de llorar

- Que pasa?, acaso estas así porque tu hermana es la heredera, veras ella..

- No, es algo malo naruto , estamos perdiendo a mi neesan

- Perdiendo? Que quieres decir? Habla hanabi habla – naruto estaba desesperado miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza

Hanabi le explico lo sucedido, lo que hinata le había dicho y sobre la cura, naruto no podía creer su descuido, pensó en regresar al lugar, pero hanabi le detuvo – no, sin la cura solo seremos estorbo, ella solo quiere no ser molestia para nadie, vamos por la cura y así salvaremos a nuestra hinata

En el campamento hinata estaba lista para iniciar el ritual, vestía un hermoso vestido color Blanco mangas larga para su suerte, era largo cual ajustaba a sus caderas, peinada con un moño alto dejando al descubierto su cuello, y un maquillaje tan suave como una princesa

Hinata se sentía muy débil, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero no podía demostrarlo, confiaba en sus sentidos para guiarse entre quienes le hablaban, pensar en comer era ir directo a vomitar, ante todos culpaba a los nervios por su mal pasar

Se disponía a empezar el ritual, el cual estaba detenido por la falta de presencia de hanabi

Hinata le suplico a su padre que iniciara, que hanabi aparecería en cualquier momento, a lo que su padre alego que la castigaría en cuanto regrese, lo que si le extraño a la princesa es la falta de naruto en el lugar?, donde estaría?, acaso hanabi le contraria?, de ser así se alegraba que su hermana estuviese protegida por el

Hanabi y naruto corrían a toda prisa al campamento, tenían la flor en las manos y debía llegar al lado de hinata y así curarla de su mal, naruto no veía nada más que el camino, ni el ni hanabi cruzaban palabra, era como si creyera que eso los atrasaría

Cuando llegaron al campamento naruto observo a hinata en el punto más alto de una roca, a su lado estaba hiashi hyuga a punto de poner sobre hinata un manto, lo cual indicaría que es la líder del clan mas importante de konoha, cuando este poso sobre sus hombros, hanabi lloraba mirando a su hermana pálida, naruto grito su nombre con desesperación, todo parecía cámara lenta era momento de tención, hinata giro su rostro en dirección a su amando y sus ojos estaban lleno de lagrimas, miraba a naruto y a hanabi , suavemente de sus labios salieron unas dulces palabras –

- Lo siento hanabi-chan, no podre cumplir mi promesa, Naruto kun Te Amo

A concluir la oración hinata empieza a caer al suelo, pero fue atrapada rápidamente por naruto, quien si saber el mismo como llego tan rápido al lado de su amada

Hinata, hinata sama – decían todos en el lugar, hanabi tomo las semillas e intentaba ponerlas en la boca de su hermana, pero esta la detuvo- es tarde hanabi chan, ya no servirá de nada

- No, no, cómela hinata, no me hagas esto – decía el rubio llorando

- Lo lo siento naruto kun, de verdad lo siento – hinata lloraba, pero mantenía su cálida sonrisa única en ella, hanabi, sostenía las piernas de su hermana sin parar de llorar y su padre solo pedía a gritos un medico y una explicación

- No hinata, fue mi culpa, no te cuide como debía, pude proteger una aldea y no a quien quería, no me dejes tu también hina, no me dejes

- Naruto, Gracias

- Gracias, Gracias por qué? Por dejarte morir, por no ver lo que sucedía en mis propios ojos?

- Por cumplir los sueños de una princesa que no tenía nada, Todos mis sueños se cumplieron, si muero no tendría nada de que la mentar – hinata empezaba a bajar la voz, sus pulsaciones bajaban y sus latidos disminuían

- No amor, no digas eso, no digas que morirás, por favor come las semillas quédate conmigo hina quédate – naruto estaba destrozado jamás había sentido aquel dolor, ni una paliza de madara se podía comparar con aquel dolor, era lo peor de lo peor

- Pude cumplir mi sueño de ser reconocida por mi padre, Pude hacer mis propios logros y marcar diferencia en mi clan, perdí todo miedo y gane fuerza y lo más importante gracias a ti conocí el Amor – continuba hinata – gracias a ti puedo decir que vivi que mi existencia valió las pena *tose* – sangre saguita saliendo de la boca de hinata , naruto se mantenía cabizbajo al igual que todos los presentes

Hinata tomo su mano derecha con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y con la ayuda de naruto pudo llevarla a su rostro, le dio un tierno beso y mirándolo a los ojo dijo suave mente

Gracias por cumplir el sueño de una princesa

Naruto Kun

Te Amo

Al finalizar su mano cae al suelo anunciando la muerte de hinata, ninguno de los presentes se movieron de su lugar, la escena era tan triste, que el cielo empapo los cuerpos de los presentes, nadie pudo dejar de llorar en días, el cuerpo de la princesa hyuga fue llevado hasta la aldea todo el camino por los brazos de naruto, amigos, familiares y conocidos, colocaron una flor de loto color lavanda en sus puertas, en muestra del dolor por la muerte de la princesa, su cuerpo fue sepultado al lado de su primo y hermano Neji Hyuga, para que ambos se protejan mutuamente donde quieran que estén

Hinata tal vez no obtuvo un final feliz, pero vivió la vida de sus sueños

Fin


End file.
